El Regalo
by Monica Tendo
Summary: El dia del amor a llegado a nerima y a Ranma se le olvido, mientras en el dojo tendo, Akane esta que echa chispas por que su "prometido" no la tomo en serio y ademas desprecio su comida..... EDITADO
1. Capitulo 1

_**El Regalo**_

He decidido escribir este fic por que me encanta la serie de Ranma

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko sensei y que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversion

Esto no es una súper historia ni algo muy original, pero ojalá que les guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

En Nerima una fecha muy especial había llegado, cuenta la leyenda de que en este día la princesa Ori se reunía con su prometido, se celebraba el día del amor, todo en las calles era felicidad, las parejas andaban tomados de las manos, uno que otro probaba los labios de su novia incluso se podía decir que se respiraba cariño, afecto y pasión por donde quiera que se veía.

En el dojo Tendo todo estaba tranquilo, Kasumi como siempre en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos, Soun y Genma jugaban shogi en el pasillo frente al estanque, Nabiki por su parte había salido a cobrar unas deudas y como olvidarse de los mas jóvenes de la casa, pues precisamente todo estaba tan calmado por que un chico oji-azul había sido mandado a volar por los cielos de Japón gracias a cierto mazo tamaño extra grande de una chica de cabello corto azulado

_**Flash-back**_

Ranma estaba entrenando en el jardín, cuando de pronto vio algo que le ponía la carne de gallina y los pelos de punta, Akane salía de la cocina puesta el delantal de Kasumi y con una bandeja de comida en las manos, en seguida trato de salir corriendo pero cuando se disponía a saltar la pared que lo separaba de la calle sintió como algo duro le daba en plena cabeza, al levantarse pudo sentir una mirada color chocolate encima de él.

-Ibas a algún lado RANMA…?.-

Ella había estado muy misteriosa esa mañana, sonreía y cantaba por toda la casa, cosa que era muy raro.

-Mira eh… yo…yo… preparé esto… especialmente para ti- no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear un poco -y si lo comes vas a tener una sorpresa- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Ranma la oyera.

-haber di aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

El miro la comida, esta tenía un aspecto viscoso color verde amarillento

– ni creas que voy a comer eso, quiero llegar por lo menos a cumplir 20 años y si pruebo tu comida no llegare ni a mañana- el muchacho se expreso muy claramente con ella, quizá demasiado, vio que este comentario la enfureció mucho, su hermoso rostro feliz y un sonrojado cambio a una expresión de ira y tristeza, una aura rojiza empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, enseguida podemos ver a un chico con trenza volando por los cielos.

_**Fin flashback**_

Por una calle algo alejada iba caminando una persona, tenia el cabello largo que hacia juego con una barba blanca, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas noto que un muchacho caía a su lado golpeándole levemente (sin querer claro….)

-Lo siento mucho señor, espero no haberle hecho daño- se disculpo el chico de la trenza

-no te preocupes jovencito estoy bien, por cierto dime por que has caído así del cielo?- pregunto el anciano

-es por culpa de una torpe marimacho, me mando a volar con un mazo que ya quisiera saber de donde lo saca-

-ah una chica, pero supongo que no te ha mandado a volar por gusto, no?- dijo el anciano con un tono muy divertido

-pues si… bueno en realidad no, lo que pasa es que ella es pésima para cocinar, últimamente ya no lo había hecho pero hoy en la mañana se le ocurrió hacerme el desayuno, estaba asqueroso, como yo no lo quise comer se enojo y me lanzo hasta aquí-

-mmm ya veo, dime una cosa muchacho, supongo que tu novia sabe perfectamente que la cocina no se le da, por eso ya lo había dejado no???, por que crees que se molesto en prepararte el desayuno precisamente hoy?

Ranma se puso tan nervioso con ese comentario que no lo podía ocultar, el tan solo oir aquella palabra hacía que se ruborizara al máximo –no-novi-via…….. Ella no es mi novia, bueno en realidad es mi prometida pero es solo por que nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde que éramos unos bebes-

-Ja ja ja cálmate chico por lo que veo ella significa mucho para ti, de otra forma no estarías tan nervioso, ya le compraste algo?-

"comprarle algo, por que?"

-no sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto al ver que Ranma no sabia de que estaba hablando – hoy es el día del amor, se dice que en este día la princesa ori se reencuentra con su prometido, y es una tradición que los enamorados o PROMETIDOS como en tu caso, se den un regalo que simbolice su amor y que este será eterno-

Ranma puso una cara de espanto, sabia perfectamente a que fecha se refería ese anciano pues hace un año Akane se había caído del balcón quedando inconsciente en el patio y cuando había despertado dijo que una estrella se había caído a la tierra y que en esta viajaba la princesa Ori, como pudo olvidarse de un día así?

El camino de regreso seria largo y ya no tendría tiempo de ir de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo que simbolice ese amor que le tenia a aquella chica ruda, torpe, marimacho, pechos planos, que siempre le mandaba a volar por cualquier razón, que siempre que le sonreía podía llevarle al cielo, que por mas enojada que estuviera ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana era el mas hermoso que había visto.

El oji-azul con una cara de espanto grito: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no es posiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible como pude olvidarlooooooooooo-

"que muchacho tan torpe" -tranquilo, creo tener algo que pueda ayudarte y como me caíste muy bien te lo obsequiare, pero primero dime, como te llamas?-

-en serio!!!! Muchas gracias, soy Ranma Saotome, señor….-

-mucho gusto Ranma, yo me llamo Shaoran- dijo mientras le brindaba a Ranma una sonrisa y sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita roja que cabia perfectamente en la palma de la mano -

-mira Ranma esta es una cajita mágica, tienes que escribir tu nombre en la tapa para que te reconosca-

Ranma tomo la cajita y, sin pensarlo dos veces, como le dijo el anciano, escribió su nombre como mejor pudo ya que su caligrafía no era muy buena, en cuanto termino, la caja se ilumino brevemente

-y que tiene adentro????- pregunto mientras abría la tapa pero al instante se llevo una desagradable sorpresa

-ACASO SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI, ESTA CAJA ESTA VACIA………-

Continuara…………………………………………………………

* * *

hola como estan, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, el dia del amor a llegado a nerima y a ranma se le olvido, mientras en el dojo tendo, akane esta que echa chispas por que ranma no la tomo en serio y ademas desprecio su comida.......en serio estara vacia esa cajita? que hara ranma con el regalo de akane? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

Bueno espero les haya gustado… Si? no? les agradecería un poquito de su tiempo para que me dejen un review. Me gustaría muchísimo conocer sus dudas, opiniones, comentarios, partes preferidas, sentimientos encontrados, faltas de ortografia encontrados, lo que sea.

les prometo actulizar pronto y si me dejan muchos mucho review, pues actualizare mucho mas pronto U.U

muchos besos

Monica Tendo


	2. Capitulo 2

**El Regalo**

Por fin pude actualizar, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por hobby y con el fin de entretener con mis locuras

**Simbología**

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"_aaa" los personajes piensan_

_(aaa) comentarios de la autora

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2**

-y que tiene adentro????- pregunto mientras abría la tapa pero al instante se llevo una desagradable sorpresa

-ACASO SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI, ESTA CAJA ESTA VACIA………-

-Cálmate Ranma, como ya te dije, esta cajita es mágica, ahora que has puesto tu nombre, ella te a reconocido a ti y a tu corazón- decía Shaoran mientras trataba de explicarle al muchacho de trenza negra

-Mi corazón?????- Ranma estaba muy intrigado, no entendía para nada

Si, tu corazón, escucha en esta caja se alberga uno de los tesoros mas anhelados por una mujer, pero solo aparecerá si se lo das a la dueña de tu corazón, de lo contrario, si te equivocas, permanecerá vacía, contéstame, tú tienes claros tus sentimientos no???

-La dueña de mi corazón??? , Mis sentimientos???-

"_En serio que este muchacho es torpe_" pensaba el anciano -si, veras hace algunos años, creo que ciento cincuenta o ciento sesenta, mi abuelo me la dio, entonces era muy guapo y muchas chicas andaban tras de mi, yo no tenia muy claros mis sentimientos pero había una chica que sobresalía de entre las otras, ella era muy bonita y especial para mi, un día me decidí a darle esta cajita como un regalo, pero en cuanto la abrió, no había nada adentro, ella pensó que me estaba burlando y se alejo de mi, entonces comprendí que ella no era la dueña de mi corazón sino simplemente era alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, desde ese día esta caja no a sido abierta de nuevo.-

-Así que si Akane, es la verdadera dueña de mi corazón aparecerá el tesoro mas anhelado por una mujer, y cual es ese tesoro???-

-No te preocupes muchacho, eso lo sabrás a su tiempo y te aseguro que te ayudara a dar un gran paso, si en verdad la amas- decía el anciano

-Un gran paso??? Pero y si ella no es la indicada???- Ranma lo esbozo en un tono un poco elevado

-entonces como me sucedió a mi, esta caja permanecerá vacía, y tendrás que dársela a alguien mas, así como lo hice yo, la vida solo te da una oportunidad para todo y si no sabes aprovecharla…. Pues…..- decía el anciano con un tono muy serio

-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí (mentira ja ja ja) bueno pues muchas gracias, y mejor me voy o sino voy a llegar mañana- dijo Ranma levantándose del piso pues se había sentado para estar mas cómodo

-de nada muchacho, solo quiero pedirte una cosa a cambio-

"_tenia que ser" pensó Ranma un poco asustado -_si claro dígame-

-si aquella chica es la indicada, quiero que la traigas y me la presentes, de acuerdo…..-

-ah era eso, claro cuente con ello -, _"hay me salve, creí que me iba a pedir dinero o algo así y ahora no tenia nada de nada" pensó el oji-azul un poco aliviado _

-muy bien, mi casa esta a unos 3 o 4 kilómetros de aquí hacia el norte, no te preocupes si sigues este camino no te perderás

-Tres kilómetros al norte, entendido, ahora si me voy. Hasta luego.-

* * *

La ira de Akane al ver que Ranma la desprecio fue tanta que ahora si mando al pobre chico al otro lado de Nerima, -será mejor que vaya con calma- se dijo a si mismo –seguro que si me apresuro en llegar me encontrare con Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo y como siempre trataran de obligarme a salir con ellas, sobre todo en un día así- _"Mujeres"_ pensó -bueno al menos ya tengo el regalo de Akane- dijo mientras sacaba la misteriosa cajita de su bolsillo –Rayos y si no aparece nada cuando se la de, creerá que me estoy burlando, pero al menos podre saber si ella es la indicada, Ukyo y Shampoo son muy bonitas, Kodachi esta loca así que ella no cuenta, pero Akane…. Ella es…. Es…. Una torpe marimacho, miren que mandarme hasta aquí, si tan solo fuera un poco mas amable, siempre estamos insultándonos y peleando por todo, pero aun así, cuando me sonríe…. Es capaz de hacerme olvidar todo, y pensar en las veces en que ella trato de salvarme y en las que yo la eh salvado… pensándolo bien no es tan fea, es decir es un poco linda, bueno en realidad ella es muy bonita, me siento muy bien a su lado, pero Ucchan y Shampoo…., de acuerdo ahora tengo esta cosa y ella me lo dirá-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo se libraba una batalla mas grande que la segunda guerra mundial, bomborines, espátulas, cintas y otros instrumentos de gimnasia volaban por todas partes rompiendo paredes y todo lo que este a su alcance, las causantes??? Pues si, tres hermosas chicas que atacaban sin cesar a otra que se defendía como podía.

-Donde estar airen, hoy tener que darle a Shampoo su regalo-

-Akane donde escondiste a mi Ran-chan, el tiene que salir conmigo para poder darle mi regalo-

-Ranma-sama donde estas??? Yo te protegeré de estas plebeyas y sus regalos baratos, sal a mis brazos, jojojojojojojojojo-

-ya les dije que no se donde esta- dijo tratando de esquivar una pequeña espátula que pasaba muy cerca de ella –salió esta mañana y aun no a regresado y tampoco tengo idea que horas volverá-

-Seguro salió a conseguir mi regalo- dijeron las tres prometidas al unísono– _"todavía debe tardar mucho por que debe ser muy difícil escoger un regalo que simbolice todo el amor que me tiene"_ pensaron igualmente las tres, al mismo tiempo que miraban al cielo con ojitos de corazón.

-Esta bien Akane, volveremos luego- decían mientras se iban saltando cada una por su lado.

-Ash, y ahora quien limpiara todo esto, todo por culpa de ese baka y sus prometidas…- decía mientras veía todo el alboroto a su alrededor, las paredes del dojo estaban destrozadas y las puertas tiradas, _"Ranma" dijo casi en un suspiro, "será que no siente nada por mi, será que por eso no quiso mi regalo, hoy me levante muy temprano para hacerle su desayuno y para terminar la sorpresa que le iba a dar sin embargo el solo me insulto por eso me decepcione y me enoje tanto con él, por qué, Ranma, por qué, además ya es hora que este por aquí, aunque en gran parte le agradezco, realmente no sabría como verle a la cara después del ridículo que hice, ya me imagino ahora debe estar pensando que estoy muerta de amor por él, solo eso faltaba que su ego creciera mas….." pensaba mientras trataba de arreglar un poco el destrozo que hicieron sus "rivales" _

**Continuara……………………………..**

**N/A: **muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, es decir por seguir mi historia, gracias infinitas por sus review, como ya dije esta es mi primera historia y espero no decepcionarles, lo siento si este capitulo esta cortito, el siguiente tratare de hacerlo mas largo y responderá varias dudas presentes

Para:

**neo Ranma:** muchas gracias por tu review, lamento mucho que este capitulo no este muy largo pero tratare de escribir mas en el siguiente

**mya23:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo despeje un poco mas tus dudas, igual para ti…. Mucha Suerte

**Ariadne Sofía:** hola muchas gracias por tu review, déjame decirte que acertaste en una cosita, pero no te voy a decir cual ja ja ja (risa malvada) espero no te enojes conmigo pero en este y en el otro capitulo todas tus dudas serán contestadas no te preocupes


	3. Chapter 3

**El Regalo**

Hola chicos y chicas, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por hobby y con el fin de entretener con mis locuras

**Simbología**

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"_aaa" los personajes piensan_

_(aaa) comentarios de la autora_

**CAPITULO 3**

El día había sido esplendido, los festejos no faltaban en cada calle, en el templo de la ciudad habían armado un festival, decorado con corazones por doquier el ambiente era perfecto para cualquier chico o chica que albergue el mas puro y profundo sentimiento en su corazón, el doctor Tofú había aprendido a manejar un poco el nerviosismo que sentía al estar Kasumi al frente pero aun así, con mucha dificultad la había invitado a la obra de teatro que había a las nueve de la noche, y como siempre toda la familia la acompañaría a excepción de cierta chica de cabellos azules

_**Flash back**_

Akane acababa de salir de la ducha, toda la tarde había estado de muy mal humor y deseaba sentirse un poco relajada, sentimiento que solo un poco de agua caliente le daba.

Estaba cubierta tan solo con una toalla cuando de pronto Nabiki entró sin tocar, Akane muy asustada y enojada a la vez le dice -Qué te pasa no sabes tocar o qué-

La mediana de los Tendo al ver su reacción se rió cosa que enfureció mas a su querida hermana menor -Vamos no te pongas así, solo vine a decirte que te alistes para ir al templo a una obra de teatro y después a una cena a la cuál el Dr. Tofu nos ha invitado así que..

-Akane no la dejó terminar – Nabiki sabes perfectamente que solo invito a Kasumi-

La castaña la miró como contradiciéndola –tal vez hermanita pero no voy a perder la oportunidad de que Tofú me invite a mi también, las entradas al festival eran carísimas y el doctor puede tranquilamente comprar para toda la familia, el otro día me enteré que tiene una buena suma de dinero en el banco por que gana muy bien, vamos Akane mi papa y el resto ya se están cambiando -

-No iré, así que discúlpame con el Dr. Tofu por favor-

Nabiki suspiró resignada, sabia perfectamente como es su hermana de testaruda, antes de salir le dice -Como quieras, pero te advierto que tendrás que quedarte sola, nos vamos todos y Ranma aun no ah regresado-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche ya había caído completamente en Nerima, una silueta masculina se veía caminar por las calles de la ciudad -ya falta poco- se consolaba a si mismo -vaya que tarde es, espero llegar a tiempo-

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo una chica de fina silueta y hermoso rostro, contemplaba el enorme firmamento desde la ventana de su habitación, como esperando que el cielo le devolviera lo que ella misma había lanzado por la mañana –Ranma- suspiró –donde estarás? Me hubiera encantado compartir este día contigo, mejor me voy a dormir- tristemente se dirigía hacia su cama -fue un día muy cansado- dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre sus cobijas, había tenido que soportar a sus rivales, las criticas de su hermana, los regaños de su padre y lo que mas le pesaba, su propia tristeza.

Dos fuentes se habían formado en sus enormes ojos marrones, a pesar de que estaba muy fatigada, no podía dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, lo único que hacia es mirar un viejo reloj colgado en una pared de su habitación -11:30 pm, dentro de media hora se habrá acabado el día en el que pude haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo- por su mente pasaban todos los hermosos momentos que había pasado a su lado: la competencia por P-chan con Mikado y Azusa, la transformación del neko-ken y su primer beso, la obra donde su romeo había sido él, "tal vez sea mejor así" pensó "a lo mejor no eres para mi, después de todo soy muy torpe, jamás podre ser una buena esposa"

-sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, así que se encamino por algo de agua a la cocina, abrió despacio su puerta y bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado, lleno un vaso con agua y la bebió saboreando cada bocado. Las puertas que daban al jardín estaban cerradas pero se veía demasiada luz afuera "que raro, por que esta tan claro?" su curiosidad no la dejo tranquila, al salir noto algo muy hermoso y a la vez tan hipnotizarte, había luna llena, no sabia por qué pero se sintió en paz y muy feliz.

-mejor regreso a mi habitación, ya me siento más calmada-

Al entrar vio su cuarto tal como lo dejo, pero lo que no notó es a alguien parado justo detrás de ella, esperándola, mirándola con infinito cariño y sobre todo amor, se veía hermosa con aquella ligera pijama color amarillo, bueno era lógico las ultimas noches había estado haciendo mucho calor, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva estación.

Ella todavía pensaba en lo ocurrido, o mejor dicho en lo que no ocurrió, dentro de 5 minutos acabaría aquel día que tanto había estado esperando, pero que como siempre se arruinó, de pronto –A…A… Akane yo…- una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, conocía perfectamente a su dueño.

-Ranma-

-hola… yo… bueno… como estas…-

-que como estoy??-

-si bueno… se que ya son las 11:55 pero creo que aun tengo tiempo…yo… bueno… yo… quiero darte esto, feliz día del a… amor- dijo tímidamente acercándole su regalo, el inmenso resplandor de la luna no le favorecía nada pues no ocultaba su acalorado rostro, su camisa china roja estaba completamente pálida a comparación con él

Akane tomo aquella cajita en sus manos y esta se ilumino tan ligeramente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ella no cavia en si de felicidad, -que es?- alcanzo a decir

"la verdad es que ni yo lo se, solo espero que al abrirla no la encuentre vacía"

-Muchas gracias, pero Ranma esto quiere decir que…- no quiso continuar, quería oírlo de sus propios labios

-ábrela-

-Esta bien- poco a poco se fue separando una tapa de la otra, ninguno tenía idea alguna de lo que se podían encontrar, cuando de repente -Ranma, aquí no hay nada, tan solo es un papel de seda arrugado-

-QUE, NO PUEDE SER- él se sorprendió tanto como ella

La alegría y la ligera esperanza que se había formado en su pecho se había esfumado por completo, así, sin poder mas cayo de rodillas sobre el piso de su habitación, solamente pudo sentir decepción y esta se estaba desbordando por sus ojos, gruesas gotas resbalaban por aquel hermoso rostro tan blanco como de porcelana.

Ranma se sintió culpable y miserable a la vez, estaba seguro que ella era la mujer de su vida, la que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, como es posible que haya podido darle una ilusión y después quitársela de la forma mas ruin, al verla ahí, de rodillas y llorando su corazón se rompió, se coloco frente a ella totalmente derrotado con la cabeza hacia abajo, puso una mano en su hombro, si ahí no había nada quería decir que ella no era la dueña de su corazón.

-Akane en verdad lo siento, jamás quise burlarme de ti ni nada por el estilo, estaba seguro que eras la mujer de mi vida, la verdadera dueña de mi corazón, por eso te la di a ti-

Ella analizó sus palabras, "jamás quise burlarme de ti" pero entonces por que le dio una caja con un viejo papel de seda arrugado, "estaba seguro" eso quiere decir que ya no lo esta? lo ultimo le rompió completamente lo que quedaba de su corazón, dejo caer aquel regalo y este quedo en medio de los dos.

En el cielo una lluvia que parecía de estrellas empezó, ofreciendo un espectáculo digno de verse en todo el mundo, aquellas luces eran rayos de luna que caían a la tierra y aterrizaban específicamente en una pequeña cajita vacía que reposaba entre dos chicos muy tristes y desilusionados, primero cayó uno, después cien, inmediatamente miles y millones haciendo que, con tan solo su resplandor, ilumine completamente la habitación, los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos muy desconcertados, ella volvió a recoger su regalo, en su centro había una especie de luna, igual a la que había contemplado en su jardín anteriormente, pero en miniatura, poco a poco fue dando forma a un hermoso anillo de oro, cuya inscripción de tres palabras fue lo mas bello que había podido ver: "T_e Amo Akane"_

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho aquel anciano "…te aseguro que te ayudará a dar un gran paso…" ahora estaba seguro, Akane Tendo era la verdadera dueña de su corazón, momentos antes sintió una tristeza enorme al verla perdida y no estaba dispuesto a sentirla de nuevo.

Rápidamente le arrebato el anillo de sus manos, ante una atónita mirada color chocolate se arrodillo y le pregunto desde el fondo de su corazón -¿Te quieres casar conmigo Akane?-

Ella todavía no se recuperaba del shock, todo había sido tan rápido, la ilusión, la decepción, el llanto, el anillo, la inscripción cuando de pronto lo oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras que ni en sus mejores sueños pudo haberle dicho, lo miró, ahí, delante de ella, suplicante, ofreciéndole el mas hermoso anillo que haya podido ver en su vida, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-por supuesto que si, te amo y me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de la tierra-

Ding dong Ding dong sonaba aquel viejo reloj anunciando la media noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día –te amo Akane- no esperaron mas y sus labios se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso mientras él la abrazaba y se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Minutos después se separaron, sus pulmones les suplicaban un poco de aire, suavemente le tomo su delicada mano e introdujo aquel anillo que simbolizaba su eterno y puro amor

-creo que lo dije a tiempo no crees, Koishii-

-muy a tiempo mi futuro airen- dijo con un tono pícaro acentuando la ultima palabra –Ranma que vas a hacer con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?-

-no te preocupes, mañana mismo hablare con ellas y les diré que la única mujer a la que amo se llama sham… -

-claramente pudo observar como su futura esposa cambiaba el semblante a uno de ira, muy común en ella-

-era broma mi amor, no te enojes la única mujer que me importa y que adoro se llama Akane Tendo-

-RANMA… POR QUE SIEMPRE ARRUINAS LOS MOMENTOS CON TUS TONTAS BROMAS-

PLAF… -por que me golpeas Akane?-

-eso te lo mereces por tenerme preocupada toda la tarde, por hacerme sufrir hace rato y por arruinar el momento mas especial de mi vida con tus BROMITAS-

-Pero aka…- no lo dejo terminar, era preso de un cálido beso que le proporcionaba aquella marimacho pechos planos tabla de planchar que tanto amaba

Y esto también te lo mereces por ser el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, por amarme tanto y por darme el mejor de los regalos, te aseguro que este es el tesoro mas anhelado por una mujer, te amo, te amo y te prometo que jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo

-Akane… puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-claro Ranma, dime-

-que me ibas a regalar tu?-

-mmm recuerdas la bufanda que te regale durante la fiesta de navidad, pues ahora te tejí un gorro, mira aquí esta, no es mucho por eso decidí esforzarme un poco y hacerte el desayuno-

Ranma tomo aquel "gorro" entre sus manos, estaba lleno de hoyos y para su desgracia le quedaba enorme, fácilmente podía cubrirle la cabeza entera, pudo divisar un par de letras mal bordadas, pero que se entendían claramente, encerradas en un corazón: R y A,

-Gracias mi amor, es muy hermoso- dijo no muy convencido, pero de pronto le vio las manos, estaban muy lastimadas, como si aquellas agujas hubieran querido coser aquella delicada piel en vez de aquel trozo de tela denominado "gorro".

-de veras te gustó?-

-Si, es muy bonito- dijo tratando de parecer natural porque en el fondo les aseguro que no lo estaba

En el pecho de Akane no cavia mas felicidad –te amo- dijo en un susurro, lo abrazó y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se unieron una vez mas pero ahora con mas pasión y deseo.

Ranma la tomo por la cintura y la acorraló contra la puerta dejándola sin ruta alguna de escape, sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer sus finas curvas.

Una sonrojada Akane, decidió seguirle el juego, se aventuró a meter las manos dentro de la camisa del chico mientras sus bocas seguían en una danza que ninguno quería que terminara.

Entonces…… -YA LLEGAMOS- anunciaban Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi y Happosai; rápidamente Akane se separa de su ahora prometido oficial y apurada le dice –vamos apresúrate, sal por la ventana- y Ranma le contesta –hasta mañana mi amor- rápidamente llega a su habitación justo antes de que su padre entrara

–Ranma… Ranma… hijo despierta-

-que quieres ojayi, no molestes, aun no amanece- por suerte había logrado hacerse el dormido antes de su papá abriera la puerta

-Ranma espero que hayas aprovechado la noche y hayas hecho las paces con Akane-

"aprovechado la noche, vaya que si la aproveche, si supieras" pensaba Ranma totalmente sonrojado, él, al igual que Akane, aun no podían creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, desde el anillo hasta los besos que se habían entregado minutos antes, sin duda aquel regalo les había cambiado completamente la vida a ambos.

-no puedo creer lo desconsiderado que seas, a veces me pregunto si realmente serás mi hijo, mírame yo soy tan guapo, atento y todo un caballero, en cambio tu….- le regañaba a su hijo, el aparente silencio del muchacho para su padre había significado un rotundo no.

-cállate viejo, ese es mi problema y no quiero que te metas- le dijo a su padre tratando de ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas mientras le arrojaba un balde de agua fría encima.

Sin duda alguna aquel Día del Amor seria inolvidable para aquellos que guardan el mayor sentimiento dentro de sus corazones… AMOR

**FIN **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/a:** hoooooooola mis queridos amigos/as espero no haber tardado con la actualización, quiero decirle que esto aun no llega a su fin, pienso poner un pequeño epilogo que les aseguro les va a gustar mucho por eso quiero pedirles que si ven alguna cosa inconclusa o si tienen alguna, duda, critica o sugerencia para el final me la hagan saber con un mensaje o un review por favor…

Quiero pedir disculpas por que los capítulos anteriores han sido muy cortitos, en realidad iba a hacer un oneeshot (creo que asi es, perdón si esta mal escrito) pero no se por que me cogió la locura de hacer por capítulos, bueno aquí les dejo uno que esta un poquito mas largo que los anteriores U.U

Se me olvidaba… que alce la mano quien piensa que los padres siempre son tan inoportunos… que rabia no… no se por que siempre tienen que llegar cuando ah empezado la mejor parte…

Bueno me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado y enviado sus reviews……….. MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS EN VERDAD LOS APRECIO MUCHO…

Besos

Mónica Tendo

PD: se me olvidaba, por favor quisiera que me ayuden con un dilema que tengo brindándome su valiosa opinión…

En mi otra historia "No me Dejes por Favor" estaría bien si continuo relatando en el presente algunos acontecimientos más o si empezara a escribir pero ya en el futuro, quiero decir saltándome un par de años.

Bueno ahora si me despido por que mi bebe ya mismo se mata en su jaula (es un hámster je je)

Bye, Bye


	4. Epilogo

**El Regalo**

Hola aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews... los personajes no me pertenecen solo hago esto con el fin de entretener con mis locuras

**Simbologia**

**-**aaa**- los personajes hablan **

**"**aaa**" los personajes piensan

* * *

  
**

**EPILOGO**

-Akane por favor apresúrate, se nos esta haciendo tarde, ni casándote conmigo, EL GRAN RANMA SAOTOME, has logrado aumentar tu velocidad-

-cállate engreído, ni creas que es tan fácil caminar así por esta calle llena de tierra y agujeros, ya quisiera verte en mi lugar algún día Ranko-

–oe… no me digas Ranko, algún día me libraré de esta tonta maldición y ya no podrás burlarte de mi, en cambio tu siempre serás lenta ja ja ja- mientras Akane se enojaba su ego crecía mas pero…

-baka sabes perfectamente que esto es por tu culpa- le dijo señalándose su abultada barriga de 6 meses

"rayos odio que me diga eso, siempre me deja sin palabras" –mejor nos apuramos, déjame ayudarte Koishii, no quiero que te caigas en uno de estos agujeros y te hagas daño, mi hijo y tu deben estar siempre sanos y a salvo-

Ella siempre sabia como contraatacar, adoraba decirle eso, pues el nunca encontraba como responderle y así siempre salía victoriosa además se portaba mucho mas cariñoso el resto del día -ya llegamos?- le preguntó a su esposo mientras la cargaba en brazos para poder llegar mas rápido a cumplir su promesa,

-si, ya estamos cerca, es mas una de esas casas debe ser-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas tardes señor, se acuerda de mi?-

-Como olvidarte Ranma, pensé que nunca ibas a volver, pero a juzgar por el tamaño del vientre de la señorita ya me puedo imaginar que estabas haciendo, creo que no necesito preguntar como te fue aquel día pero pasen y cuéntenme-

-mu…chas gra… gracias- dijo el chico un tanto nervioso, "este señor me recuerda a Nabiki, siempre saben como avergonzarnos con sus comentarios" –quiero presentarle a mi esposa Akane Tendo-

-ella es la chica que te mando a volar aquel día del amor?-

Akane, totalmente avergonzada y roja como un tomate, logro decir un ligero –si, mucho gusto señor- "me pregunto si Nabiki y este señor se conocen"

-Ja ja ja me alegra mucho que aquella caja te haya servido, escogiste muy bien Ranma es una chica muy linda-

-Si señor Shaoran sin duda aquella caja nos cambio totalmente la vida- dijo mientras tocaba el crecido vientre de su esposa-

-pero cuéntenme, como les ha ido?, como fue que le diste su regalo?, y la pregunta mas importante, cual fue su regalo?-

-Este- Akane estiró su mano con un flamante anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos

-Te Amo Akane- logro divisar el anciano aferrándose un poco a sus gafas

-no lo entiendo señor, como pudo estar grabado eso en el anillo-

-te dije Ranma que al escribir tu nombre en aquella caja, ella te reconocía a ti y a tu corazón-

-¿y?- pregunto un curioso muchacho creando una gotita en la cabeza del anciano

"este chico sigue igual de tonto" –pues ella es tu corazón, muchacho, por eso la caja la reconoció y escribió su nombre ahí-

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que a Ranma lo puso mucho mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, un poco mas y explotaría por la cantidad de sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas

-pero chicos cuéntenme todo por favor- insistió el anciano

-bueno verá, todo comenzó ese día, yo estaba entrenando en el patio cuando de pronto la vi salir de la cocina con un delantal puesto……..- comenzó el oji-azul relatando los acontecimientos ocurridos aquel día.

Aquella tarde fue muy entretenida, el anciano en serio parecía mas familiar de Nabiki que la propia Akane, siempre sacaba a relucir detalles que los hacia ponerse como un tomate.

-…entonces le arroje un balde de agua fría a mi papa para que se calle de una vez y deje de hacer tantas preguntas, aun no queríamos que se enteraran nuestros padres, pero al día siguiente llegaron una chicas que desde hace tiempo se hacen llamar mis prometidas a reclamarme unos regalos que según ellas les había prometido, como yo no entendía de que hablaban se empezaron a colgar encima mío por lo que salí gritando que yo a la única que amo es a Akane y que nos íbamos a casar lo mas pronto posible, pero lo que no habíamos notado es que nuestra familia también me escucho- recordó el muchacho de la trenza un tanto divertido –oe Akane si hubiera sabido que con tan solo decir eso me libraba de esas pesadas, lo hubiera hecho antes- dijo mirando a su esposa, desde que se habían casado ya le era mucho mas fácil admitirle sus sentimientos a la chica

-Baka lo sabias perfectamente, pero jamás tuviste el valor para hacerlo- de pronto una venita latiente apareció en su frente que solo desapareció cuando tomo un poco de aire y continuo el relato de su marido -mi tío, mi papa y mis hermanas se pusieron inmediatamente a ver los detalles de la boda, pero no nos dijeron nada, exactamente después de dos semanas de que este baka abrió su bocota, nos hicieron creer que un amigo nuestro, llamado Tofú estaba ofreciendo una fiesta-

-si y solo nos enteramos que aquella fiesta era por nuestra boda cuando nos obligaron a entrar a la iglesia, ellos dijeron que me habían escuchado y que ahora no teníamos pretexto para negarnos- continuo el chico

-al principio nos enojamos, pero nos dimos cuenta de que por primera vez tenían razón, en verdad nuestra familia se había esforzado mucho por que todo estuvo muy bonito- termino Akane con el extremadamente largo relato

-me alegro mucho chicos, vaya que su familia los quiere mucho y lo siento si en un instante aquella caja les hizo sufrir al encontrarla vacía, pero, por lo que me cuentan eso fue vital para que dieran el gran paso del matrimonio-

-disculpe señor Shaoran quisiera hacerle una pregunta- dijo la joven de cabellos azulados

-claro mi niña, dime-

- cuando abrí la caja, no estaba del todo vacía, en realidad encontré un papel de seda arrugado, me puede decir de que era?-

-con que ahí había ido a parar el papel del chocolate que me había comido aquella mañana, con razón no lo encontraba, bueno era lógico guarde las dos cosas en el mismo bolsillo, la caja se debe haber abierto y el papel se debe haber metido- contesto el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro causando una enorme gotita en la cabeza de nuestra adorada pareja.

-creo que se nos esta haciendo un poco tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos, nuestra casa queda un poco lejos, nuestra familia debe estar preocupada y Akane tiene que descansar, fue un honor volver a verlo, y de nuevo muchas gracias- afirmo Ranma mientras se levantaba del sofá y le brindaba la mano a su esposa

-de nada, por favor vuelvan siempre que puedan, para mi será todo un placer recibirlos de nuevo, además si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera conocer a su próximo bebe para…-

-va a ser varón- interrumpió Ranma

-y se va a llamar Shaoran, en honor a la única persona que nos logro unir- continuo Akane, orgullosa de sus palabras al notar como aquel anciano irradiaba felicidad al escuchar la noticia, -Y no es todo, queríamos pedirle que se mude a nuestra casa, desde que nos casamos, Ranma empezó a dar clases en el dojo, nuestros ingresos son muy buenos por lo que no le va a faltar nada, además a nuestro hijo le gustaría estar cerca de su nuevo abuelito-

Shaoran no daba crédito a lo que oía, siempre había estado muy solo, por lo que sin pensarlo acepto e inmediatamente se mudo al dojo, a todos les cayó muy bien sobre todo a Soun y Genma por que se consiguieron un "muy buen" jugador de shogi al que podían hacer trampa fácilmente.

Después de tres meses Ranma y Akane tuvieron a su primer hijo, haciendo realidad así el sueño de su familia de transmitir a las futuras generaciones los conocimientos de las dinastías de combate libre de las escuelas Saotome-Tendo

Fin

Aclaraciones:

cuando Ranma abrió la caja en el primer capitulo, solo lo hizo para él por lo tanto el anciano no noto que aquel papel estaba dentro

en el capitulo dos, Ranma volvía al dojo lo mas despacio posible para no tener que toparse con sus prometidas, por eso se tardo tanto y se le hizo tan tarde.

Hola chicos y chicas ya estoy de vuelta con el epilogo de la historia, espero les guste, la verdad ni yo se por que le hice esperar tanto a Ranma para ir a cumplir su promesa pero como dicen por ahí es mejor tarde que nunca U.U no quería adentrarme mucho con las demás prometidas por eso solo lo hice como que se resignaron y ya (lo siento yo se que no es propio de sus personalidades pero ya pues esa es la magia de los fics).

A quien le parece lindo lo que hicieron esos dos con el anciano ah? Lo que siempre eh notado en nuestra pareja es que tienen un corazón de oro, no creen…

Quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews, en especial a:

Ariadne Sofia

Akane Kido

Madame de la Fere-du Vallon

litasaotome

akaneyangtz

Por favor discúlpenme si no les contesto individualmente pero les agradezco mucho sus palabras, les aseguro que ustedes fueron mi inspiración para continuar mi historia

Bueno me despido (buaaaa)

Besos

Mónica Tendo


End file.
